Hypothetically
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: Warrick and Catherine discuss a case...hypothetically speaking. My first YOBLING!


**Title: **Hypothetically

**Author: **Chella Belle

**Rating: **PG

**Parings:** CW… (And a dash of Geeklove for good measure) I can't help it! They're just too cute not to be in every story I write!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em…never gonna…MAN! I don't even own the break room! --sigh-- oh well.And just FYI, I know this is short…it was supposed to be.

**Summary: **…there isn't one :)! Okay, okay, Catherine and Warrick discuss a case...hypothetically.

* * *

"Damn!" Catherine cursed and threw down the case file she was working on. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair in an aggravated gesture. She sighed and stared at the table as she tried to figure out the answer to her problem.

Warrick had been passing by when the drama had gone down, and he poked his head in to see what the commotion was all about. "Hey…what's wrong?" He asked concerned. He never liked to see her aggravated or sad…which, unfortunately for him, was often.

"Nothing." She lied not looking him in the eye.

Warrick shook his head. "Naw," He moved into the room and pulled up a chair beside her. "that's a lie. What's wrong Catherine?"

Catherine sighed, "I can't figure out this case…it's just…really confusing." She only told him half the truth. Actually, this case hit close to home for her. And it was messing with her emotions **big time**.

"Well let me see if I can." He took the folder in his hands and read through it. Catherine looked up at his eyes as they scanned the paper in front of them. She oddly remembered that once he had said he was made fun of for his eyes…for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. They were absolutely beautiful. "This is easy, the girlfriend did it."

Catherine scoffed, "Talk about jumpin the gun Warrick. You don't even know all the facts."

"What? She was found with blood on her hands, bloody knife, cheating boyfriend, dead mistress…I think that's not just coincidence."

"Read further. She was cooking dinner and accidentally cut herself with the knife, she had no idea that her boyfriend was cheating…don't judge a book by its cover."

"Alright, hypothetically, if she were to have known about the mistress, then would you consider it?"

"Hypothetically…then yes."

He tossed the file to her. "Ha. Hypothetically becomes a reality. The deceased and the suspect were friends."

"So…do you share everything with your friends?" She countered.

"No…but that tox report suggests she wasn't in sound mind."

Catherine raised her brow and looked over the report. "Alright, hypothetically, if you were drunk, would you tell the people around you your deep secret? Not your biggest secret, but a juicy one…just after a few shots…would you tell your friends who you've been crushing on?"

Warrick raised his brow. "Hypothetically, who would my crush be?"

Catherine chuckled, "Doesn't matter."

"Well, for the sake of this question being realistic, hypothetically, who would it be?"

"For the sake of it being hypothetical, someone you work with."

"Hmm…am I close to this person?"

Catherine blushed, "Yeah…you're good friends."

"Does she have any idea that I like her?"

Catherine chuckled. "She might."

"Hypothetically…does she know?"

"Hypothetically, yes, she's suspected it."

"Oh," He moved closer to her. "So, hypothetically, if I'd make a move…she'd know I was makin a move and not just goofing around?"

It had become extremely obvious they were no longer talking about the case. "Hypothetically, yes."

"Would she do anything back…hypothetically speaking?"

"Maybe…it depends on what hypothetical move he's making."

"What if he were to hypothetically take her hand in his." Warrick asked and took her hand in his.

"Hmm…I don't think she'd slap him."

"What if he were to hypothetically kiss her?"

"Hypothetically…she might kiss back."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Of course." He joked and leaned in to kiss her. His lips crashed into hers and it was heaven…hypothetically speaking.

Grissom and Sara stood in the doorway and watched the interaction. "I don't like the term 'hypothetically' in science. It's too risky."

Sara looked at him in amazement. She scoffed, "Figures." And walked away. Grissom watched her for a moment then looked back at Warrick and Catherine. He still couldn't help but wonder…what ever happened to the case they were talking about and what did kissing have to do with it?

**-End-**

**

* * *

AN: Tell me what ya'll think:)**


End file.
